Shadow of the Day
by D.J.namedC.J
Summary: Dick Grayson stays by his Uncle Rick's bedside in his last moments. One Shot


**A/N This is my first officially serious story. Please be nice, but I do appreciate criticism just not from my teacher. Tell me where and if my grammar is terrible. Thanks the D.J.**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery: Dick Grayson stays by his Uncle Rick's bedside in his last moments. (One Shot)**

**Disclaimer: Despite my obvious love for Dick and his Uncle: I own nothing. Nor do I own Linkin Park.**

**Shadow of the Day**

_I close both locks below the window. I close both blinds and turn away._

Dick Grayson closed the hospital blinds as the setting sun blared through the window. He wanted darkness when the only light of hope left in his family disappeared.

Dick, as Robin had faced so many things, a demented clown, killer plants and a man who thought he was the god of cobras, but he had never had a chance to say an official goodbye to a family member. As the almost last Flying Grayson turned away and faced the only family he had left, tears started falling.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes good bye's the only way._

The hospital had said they couldn't keep Uncle Rick alive much longer. Doctor who-ever-it-was had said that when coma patients started mumbling names or remembering the answer was always a black and white.

The patient would either wake up or die. Dick knew he would soon be the last Flying Grayson left. It was time to say goodbye.

_And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you._

As the sun went down the heart monitor started to slow down. Dick held on tight to his uncle's hand.

Hoping, willing life into his uncle, but Dick knew when it was too late. Then the line on the heart monitor went straight.

_And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey._

Bruce Wayne came in the grey room. He was prepared to help his ward, his… son in anyway possible. He accepted a lighter shade of himself if only for a moment for this small boy.

The only boy who could make him laugh. Bruce, Batman, needed this young boy to be able to laugh again. Hell, even the whole Justice League of America needed his crazy cackle.

_And the sun will set for you._

The sun was down now and a darkness filled Dick's heart that had only one other time in his life appeared. It was a sinking loneliness and Dick was afraid of it, terrified even.

He couldn't let the darkness win. He knew that as soon as he did let it conquer him, it would never leave, never lighten, and he would be another dark soul searching for the lighter shade.

_In cards and flowers on your window, your friends all plead for you to stay._

The cards that sat on the window hadn't helped much.

They all said "I'm sorry for your loss, hope to see you on Monday!" Dick almost cursed the card. 'I won't be there on freaking Monday' he had thought.

He would be gone by then too, he had decided already. Then he picked up another card. He gave it a sad smile.

From _Wally _it read: _Bro I know its hard, but don't give up hope. I don't think I'd ever forgive you if you did something stupid. Remember you are my brother and the team needs our little hacker. Don't forget about the B-Man either, he needs you too. From your Bro Wally._

After reading another from Pap Haly, with a similar message, the boy knew he would never think about going out the easy way again. 'Besides,' Dick thought, 'I'd be a coward if I went out the easy way.'

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple. Sometimes good bye's the only way._

It was a new beginning for Dick. He was the only one left. Sure Dick was lonely, but he had to uphold the Flying Grayson's legacy.

He would train harder and become the greatest acrobat in the entire world. He would up hold the legacy.

_And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you._

Years later as Dick saw the sun set, on the very day his uncle passed; he welcomed his daughter, Maria, into the world.

The sun set the moment she was born. He looked at his daughter her sleeping features which had been screaming only moments before and realized he wasn't alone.

He beheld his wife cooing and holding their child close, he realized never again would he be alone. Never.

_And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey._

The day Bruce Wayne saw his grand-daughter was the day he smiled the widest. She had Dick's bright blue eyes and his hair. Yes, Bruce, Batman and even the whole league changed a lighter shade that day.

_And the sun will set for you._

Finally Dick Grayson had met his last moment on this earth. He was still too young only around 54, but his life had been a full one. He was a father, hero, husband, cop, bartended, and an acrobat.

As he bled out in the hospital from a bullet wound his eldest child, Maria, held his hand. Never had she felt so alone in her life. Her father was her best friend, and mentor. She did not want to let go.

However she did want to chase a certain, stupid assassin and beat him to a bloody pulp. Maria's father always said the sun had set for her and now it was setting for her father.

The sun went down as the line on his heart monitor went straight.

_And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey._

The entire Justice League wept months. Even the villains sensed the pain and didn't really do anything too majorly terrible.

It was a sad, yet it changed people the day he died.

The Bat- Family became less brutal. Most of the awful villains were gone. Lex, the Joker even Ra's had dissapeared.

The heroes of this world began to drift and they soon embraced a lighter world.

_And the sun will set for you._


End file.
